The Demon Within
by Mariolka
Summary: Elsa thought the dreams would finally stop. Instead they just got stronger. Elsa is now contently living in Arendelle, well, as happy as one can be when they're haunted by dreams of their future selves who seem to have become tyrants. Yeah and as if that wasn't enough, fate just had to throw in an infuriating young man as well. Elsa/OC and Kristoff/Anna.


**The Demon Within:**

**Dreams:**

After she gained knowledge on learning how to control her powers, Elsa thought her dreams would end. They just got worse, it seemed, and they scared her more than ever for she had no idea what was causing. She had believed that her lack of control had created the dream side affect, but she wasn't lacking control anymore, she wasn't scared of her powers. Truthfully, she loved her powers, they gave her people so much joy. They also kept enemies away, people were too frightened to cross the mysterious Snow Queen of Arendelle, as she has become known by other countries. So if it wasn't her lack of control, and it wasn't the fear of her powers, then what caused the dreams to happen? What is causing them to happen?

And that was the question the Snow Queen found herself wondering for the next couple of weeks after the Hans incident as everyone has deemed it. Personally, Elsa thought it was more than a little 'incident', he had tried to kill her which was hard to forgive, but she had to take into perspective how he might feel before giving him his punishment. Kristoff had suggested to hang him in the courtyard by his toes, Elsa thought it tempting, but Anna thought it was wrong. No matter how much pain the man caused her, Anna still cared about his health. She was still very much angry at him, and she may dislike him greatly, but Anna will be Anna. She can't hate anybody.

Elsa smiled a little at that, Anna had grown up physically, but inside she was still a bit of the five-year-old sister Elsa had abandoned all those years ago. Her naive personality made her vulnerable, as Hans had proved, but her caring nature made her loveable. Who on Earth would not like Anna, she saw the best in everything. The again, her optimism is quite annoying sometimes.

Right, back to the real question. Why?

Elsa's eyes started to droop, she snapped the open. She couldn't fall asleep. The dreams would come back, and she will spend the next day trying to figure out what it means.

"Must not fall asleep, must not fall asleep," Elsa chanted. She hated chanting, it brought back memories of the years she'd wasted behind a locked door. She now actually left the door open 24/7 for sentimental reasons.

Of course, in the end no amount of chanting could keep Elsa from falling asleep, and as promised, her nightmares entered her head in order to torment her for the rest of the night, and probably the rest of the day as well.

* * *

Elsa woke up in her bedroom, she noticed the frost immediately. It was everywhere, it . . . it reminded her of the day of her parent's funeral which she didn't go to. She recognized that ice, it was the ice she made whenever she was heart broken or furious. She saw that her door was open. She breathed in a shaky breath, and approached the door. She looked both ways before she left the safety of her room. She saw a trail of frost lead down the corridor. It wasn't her ice, this ice was emanating evil. She follows it anyway, it lead to the throne room. She heard yells, they sounded like Anna. Odd. Anna hardly ever yells.

Elsa put her ear to the door.

"You don't understand Elsa, this isn't you who wants this, it's her!" Anna yelled at . . . well, her apparently. But how? She was out here . . . Elsa opened the door a crack, and she saw who Anna was talking to. Sitting on a throne was Elsa. Well, it wasn't her, well it was her, but it was an older her. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, she wore a strapless flowing gown, her hair was frost-covered, and her face . . . her face looked like it had been covered in ice, in fact it looked like her body was covered in a thin sheet of ice. Her lips were pale blue, her eyes were a shade paler then the younger Elsa. Those eyes sent chills down Elsa's back, something she'd never felt before, cruel and uncaring eyes; the eyes of a monster.

A smile broke across the older version of Elsa, "Anna, don't you see, this is the real me."

"No it's not, Elsa you're not evil!" Anna screamed, Elsa could see that Anna was intimidated by this version of her. Her calmness, the evil practically radiating off of her. This couldn't really be Elsa in a few years - could it?

"No, I'm not, but I'm getting there." Elsa said, she seemed to be enjoying making her little sister scared.

"Elsa, I know you can hear me, I know you're in there, you can't let her win. Elsa, listen to me . . . please." Anna had seemed to have decided that the 'Good' Elsa was fighting the person who was controlling her. An odd theory, but strangely plausible . . . and it seemed to have worked for a second. Elsa's eyes softened, and took on a slightly dazed glow, darkening a bit, and Elsa's soft voice rang out feebly.

"Anna?" Then whatever had been controlling Elsa took a stronger hold on her mind, and she finally jumped from her throne and screamed, "Enough! You are no sister of mine. I hold no sympathy for insipid little girls." With that simple line, Elsa shot Anna in the heart with an icy blast. Anna knelt, and her whole body froze in place.

The younger Elsa's eyes widened, she wouldn't have done that so easy, that woman couldn't actually be her. She would never hurt her sister.

"Guards." Elsa screamed. Four men made of ice came in from behind her, she spoke calmly to them, "put the girl with the others." _The girl_, Elsa thought, _does she actually think Anna's so insignificant. She's me, isn't she, she can't think of Anna as an insignificant little girl._

The guards picked up Anna, and took her away as the Snow Queen sat back down in the throne. Wait, Elsa remembered something this older Elsa said, 'the others'. Who else had she frozen, Elsa looked at the door, curiosity getting the best of her, Elsa threw open the doors, and followed the guards back down the corridor, they passed her door and headed straight down to the end of the corridor. One of the guards opened the door, and they took the frozen Anna inside, Elsa hurried after. Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open in a very un-Elsa like way. There were ice statues everywhere in the ice-covered room. A few familiar faces in the midst of the hundreds of other terrified victims. She spotted many of her servants and subjects, a couple visiting dignitaries . . . even Sven and Kristoff were there.

Elsa breathed in a shaky breath. Was this her doing? Of course it was, no one else had the power to do this. But why would she do this?

A voice spoke in her head, "because you are me." It was a cold voice, a voice similar to the older version Elsa.

* * *

Elsa woke up, breathing heavily. She ran her hands through her hair.

_Just a dream_, she reassured herself, _just a dream. _It was harder to convince herself than she thought. The words of the voice were still echoing inside her head.

The door suddenly slammed open, and Anna jumped on her bed just like she did when they were kids, "Elsie! Elsie! Elsie!"

"What?" Elsa asked, laughing.

"Oh, you're already awake, anyway, do you know what day it is?" She asked.

"Oh god, please tell me it's not someone's birthday."

"Oh no, it's the first day of Fall." Anna said, smiling.

"And?" Elsa asked, feigning confusion.

"Don't tell me you forgot," Anna said in disbelief, falling right into Elsa's trap, "it's the night of the Autumn ball."

Elsa laughed, "so, I take it that you're excited."

"Yes." Anna squeaked, "now all we need is to get Kristoff to go."

"Oh, I don't think that's going to be too difficult." Elsa smiled, the young man would do pretty much anything Anna asked him to do. Elsa snapped into match-making mode. Perhaps this ball is going to be more fun than she thought.

"You go down for breakfast, I'll be down in a minute." Elsa said, while ideas on how to get Anna and Kristoff together ran through her mind. Now, normally Elsa would not try to get anyone with her little sister, she wouldn't want another Hans situation, but she had trust in Kristoff. After all, Pabbie raised him. And she saw the way they looked at each other, Elsa would never admit it but she was a bit of a romantic herself, and if that wasn't true love, she didn't know what was. Besides that, he tried to attack Hans because of what he did to Anna, Elsa had to give him some points for that.

She sighed, getting out of bed and transforming her night gown into a simple ice dress. She smiled, that's one of the good things about ice powers, you can make your own close at the wave of a hand. She put her hair into a braid. After returning to Arendelle she had decided it was better than the bun she had once wore. She looked at herself in the mirror, and then walked out the door gracefully.

All the while, her rational part of her mind was trying to convince the irrational part of her mind that the dream was just a dream and not some premonition.

* * *

**Author's Note: New Story! Me is evil. Muahaha. Anyway . . . what do you people think. I know Elsa doesn't seem much of a match maker, but I heard how she'd named Kristoff the official Ice Master and Deliverer, and I kind of got this theory that she did it so he could be with Anna. Now, if you could be so kind as to review. That is all. See you next time I update.**


End file.
